Adventures in Parenting
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Sequel to The Wizard's Daughter. Elphaba and Fiyero finally have their child. Are they ready to go through the ups and downs of parenting? Please Read and Review!
1. Pregnant

**Don't I update quickly? No need to respond. That was rhetorical! Here is the sequel to The Wizard's Daughter, beginning Elphaba and Fiyero's ups and downs in parenting. How fun for them!**

* * *

"Yero?" Elphaba whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

Time stopped for Fiyero. He looked at his wife, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, Fae!" he exclaimed, picking up his wife and spinning her around the room. "That's wonderful news!"

Once Fiyero returned her to the ground, Elphaba looked away.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked, wondering why his wife wasn't smiling and celebrating.

"Yero, I'm so scared. What if something goes wrong?"

"Everything will be fine. Stop worrying!" Fiyero said, pulling her close.

"How do you know?" Elphaba whispered, snuggling closer to her husband.

"I know," Fiyero said, kissing her forehead, "because I will do everything that I can to help."

"I know you will," Elphaba said, finally cracking a smile.

Fiyero pulled Elphaba into a long, passionate kiss.

"Should we tell Galinda and Nessa?" Elphaba asked, a mysterious grin appearing on her face.

"I think that we should. Galinda would like nothing more than to be Auntie Galinda," Fiyero laughed.

"Did I hear my name?" the blonde said, peeking her head in the doorway.

"Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed, smiling at her best friend as she was wrapped in a bear hug. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Avie is unpacking the luggage," Galinda explained, waving at her husband as he passed the room, struggling to carry Galinda's multiple pink suitcases.

"I'll give him a hand," Fiyero laughed, leaving the two women alone.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Galinda asked, jumping up and down.

"If you calm down a bit, I would be happy to tell you," Elphaba smirked.

"Just tell me, Elphie! Please?"

"Fine, you win. I'm pregnant."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Galinda squealed. "Elphie, that so ozmazifying!"

"But, I'm so worried."

Galinda stopped jumping and gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Elphie. Everything will be fine. And Nessa wrote to me. She said that she is able to take a vacation. She'll be visiting next week."

"Great! We can tell her, too," Elphaba said, trying to force a smile onto her face.

"Elphie, don't worry about it. You worry too much. It's not healthy!" Galinda admonished, placing her hand over Elphaba's stomach. "How far along are you?"

"About one month," Elphaba answered.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Galinda said, hugging her best friend.

* * *

"Nessa, Elphie's pregnant! And I'm going to be Auntie Galinda!" Galinda exclaimed a week later, dragging the green girl behind her.

"Really? That's wonderful news, Elphaba! Can I be Auntie Nessa?" Nessa asked, squealing in excitement.

"I never agreed to you being Auntie Galinda," Elphaba said in a tired voice.

Galinda's face fell. "Does this mean you won't let me be Auntie Galinda?"

"Glin, I'm kidding."

"Elphie, don't kid like that!" Galinda admonished.

"Yes, Nessa. You can be Auntie Nessa," Elphaba smiled.

"Yes!" Nessa exclaimed, happily clapping her hands together. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Can we please go back inside now?" Elphaba asked as she started to walk back to the castle.

"Fine," Galinda gave in.

* * *

The months past by very quickly. Elphaba, now in her sixth month of pregnancy, was sleeping peacefully in her bed. A thunderclap jerked her awake from her beauty sleep.

"Fiyero!" she called in the darkness.

Fiyero didn't respond.

Elphaba reached over to Fiyero's side of the bed and realized that he wasn't there. She slowly got out of bed and went to search for him.

"Maybe he's in his study," Elphaba muttered to herself. Sliding her hand against the wall, she slowly walked to her husband's study.

"Fiyero?" she asked, pushing the door open and walking inside.

Fiyero turned around and saw his wife slowly walking towards him, her hand stretched out in front of her, searching for him.

"Fae, what are you doing up?" Fiyero asked, taking Elphaba's hand. "Did the storm wake you up?"

Elphaba nodded and looked down. "You would think that by now I would be over my fear of thunderstorms, but…"

"Elphaba, everyone has fears," Fiyero said softly, gently pulling her into a hug as another rumble of thunder shook the castle. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here."

"What are you doing up?" Elphaba asked once she had calmed down. "It's the middle of the night."

"I found these book in the castle library," Fiyero said, leading Elphaba to a desk.

"You went to the library on your own?" Elphaba asked, clearly amused.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Fiyero smirked, opening one of the books.

"I'm sorry. What were you reading?"

"I found this special medical drink that might help with the baby," Fiyero said, searching for the page.

"Oh?"

"Here it is!" Fiyero exclaimed happily. "It's a special potion-like medicine that looks like it might work."

"What's in it?"

"Berries, rare herbs, milkflowers… whoops!"

"Milkflowers?"

"I'm sorry. I'll look for something else."

"Yero, maybe we should try the milkflowers," Elphaba suggested.

"Remember what Nessa said happened to her mother? Fae, I don't want to lose you."

"Nessa's mother chewed plain milkflowers. This time, it's in a mixture. Maybe it won't have the same effect."

"Fae…"

"Yero, please! It seems like it's the only choice we have."

"Elphaba…"

"Fiyero!"

Fiyero sighed, knowing that his wife never, _ever_, lost an argument between them, or anyone for that matter.

"Alright," he gave in.

"We'll be careful. I'll be careful," Elphaba said, taking Fiyero's arm. "Now will you come back to bed with me?"

"Gladly!" Fiyero smiled, escorting his wife back to their room.

* * *

Elphaba, who was eight months pregnant, was taking a nap on the couch. Her head was resting on Fiyero's chest as he read.

Elphaba suddenly sat up and clutched her stomach. Fiyero dropped the book and looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. The baby just kicked. Really hard," Elphaba laughed, rubbing her stomach.

Fiyero placed his hand on her stomach, hoping to feel the baby kick again. Another kick came, causing Fiyero to smile.

"Hi baby!" Fiyero cooed at Elphaba's stomach. "I'm your daddy. You're getting so big!"

Elphaba slapped his hand away from her stomach. "Ow!" Fiyero grimaced. "What was that for?"

"I'm getting bigger?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're getting beautiful!" Fiyero said, kissing her nose.

"I wasn't beautiful before?" Elphaba hissed.

_Oz, these hormones are going to be the death of me!_ Fiyero thought.

"You were, but now you have the pregnancy glow around you," Fiyero said, hoping that would cool off her anger.

Much to his amazement, it did. "Really?" Elphaba smiled.

"Really," Fiyero whispered, helping Elphaba to her feet. "We should have a baby shower!" he realized, walking Elphaba up the stairs.

"A baby shower?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course! All the mothers are having them nowadays!"

"I don't know…"

"It will be fun. We can have this big party. There will be cake and ice cream and loads of presents…"

"Sounds like a child's birthday party to me," Elphaba said.

"You're not helping!" Fiyero said, glaring at his wife. "Trust me. It will be fun. Galinda and Nessarose can help you plan it."

"Okay, we can have a baby shower," Elphaba smiled as the couple walked into their room.


	2. The Birth

"WE'RE GONNA PLAN A BABY SHOWER!" Galinda squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Galinda, not so loud!" Nessa admonished, pointing to the green girl sleeping on the couch.

"Sorry," Galinda whispered, taking out her clipboard and a pencil.

Elphaba began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. "Galinda?"

"I'm sorry, Elphie. Did I wake you?" Galinda asked, sitting next to her.

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

"Good! Then we need to start planning for the baby shower."

"Now?"

"Yes, right now!"

Galinda and Nessa began planning, while Elphaba tried to keep up with them.

"Is everything alright in here?" Fiyero asked, coming into the room.

"Yes, Fifi! Everything's fine!" Galinda chirped, dancing around in a circle.

"Are we done yet?" Elphaba questioned.

"Yes, we're done," Galinda huffed.

Elphaba smiled to herself as Fiyero sat down next to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Fiyero asked, placing his hand on his wife's stomach.

"Yes, Yero. I'm fine," Elphaba sighed.

* * *

The day of the baby shower finally came. It was hard to tell who was more excited; Nessa, Fiyero, or Galinda. Elphaba sat on the couch with her friends from Shiz surrounding her. Galinda had actually listened to her when Elphaba said that she wanted a small baby shower.

"Elphie, why don't you want a big party?" Galinda asked.

"I still don't like it when a lot of people are surrounding me," Elphaba answered.

"Okay, then who should we invite?"

"Just our old friends from Shiz."

Galinda scowled, but did as her friend requested. She wrote out invitations to ShenShen, Pfannee, Milla, and a bunch of other girls they would socialize with.

"Elphaba, open mine first!" ShenShen exclaimed, placing her box in Elphaba's lap.

Elphaba opened the box and pulled out a soft baby blanket.

"Oh, ShenShen, it's perfect! Thank you," Elphaba smiled, giving ShenShen a hug.

There were many other gifts; clothes, baby bottles, baby blankets, everything new parents would need.

"How's everything in here?" Fiyero asked, entering the room.

"Fiyero!" Galinda screamed, running up to the Prince and pushing him out of the room. "GET OUT! We are having girl time! Out! Out! Out!"

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" Fiyero huffed, running out of the room.

Elphaba laughed as she continued to open her gifts.

"Thank you all for coming," Elphaba said as her guests left.

"Good luck, Elphaba," Milla smiled as they walked out the door.

"How are you feeling?" Nessa asked.

"Tired," Elphaba said, standing up and stretching. "Where's Fiyero?"

"I think he's upstairs," Galinda answered.

"Is it over? Can I come in now?" Fiyero asked, coming into the room without waiting for an answer.

"It's over," Elphaba smiled.

"Finally! I thought you would be in here all day," Fiyero joked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Me too," Elphaba agreed.

"You two are no help!" Galinda frowned, storming out of the room.

"Drama queen," Nessa muttered under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Galinda shouted.

Elphaba felt another kick and clutched her stomach.

"Another kick?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba nodded as she took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Just think, in four weeks, we will be known as Mommy and Daddy," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba look troubled.

"Fae, what's the matter?" Fiyero asked, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"I'm just worried that… that I won't be a good mother," Elphaba whispered.

"Elphaba, you'll be a great mother," Nessa said, slipping her hand into Elphaba's.

Elphaba bit her lip, determined not to cry. Fiyero planted a tender kiss on her cheek on pulled her closer to him. "Fae," he whispered into her ear. "You will be a fantastic mother!"

"I hope so," Elphaba whispered.

* * *

"Three more days! Three more days! Three more days!" Galinda chattered exactly.

"Galinda!" Elphaba groaned, leaning on her elbows on the couch.

"Sorry," Galinda whispered. "Three more days!" she said in a hushed voice as she walked to the kitchen.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba called.

Fiyero ran into the room like something was on fire. "What? Is it happening? Did I miss anything? Are you alright?"

"Yero, slow down. Nothing's happening. You didn't miss anything, and I'm fine."

"Thank Oz," Fiyero muttered.

He sat next to his wife and placed his hand over her stomach. "Three more days!" he said in a very Galinda-like tone.

"You're worse than Galinda. You know that, right?" Elphaba smirked.

"Well, if you didn't want me here, all you had to do was –" Galinda started.

"Glin, again, I'm kidding!" Elphaba smiled.

"You really need to give me a warning the next time you kid like that!"

"Don't worry. I will."

Fiyero softly chuckled as he helped Elphaba to her feet. Elphaba's eyes suddenly widened in fear.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked.

"I…I… Yero?"

"Yes?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Your water just did what?"

"What else can water do besides break?"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Fiyero shouted.

The Queen came running down the stairs. "Fiyero, what is it?"

"Elphaba's water just broke!"

The Queen ran to Elphaba's side just as a contraction hit her. Elphaba clung to Fiyero's arm as the pain seized through her body.

"What do we do? What if something goes wrong? What if –?" Fiyero panicked.

"Fiyero, you're useless in a crisis. You know that, right?" the Queen asked, helping Elphaba up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Where have I heard that before?" Elphaba hissed as another contraction hit her.

"What do you want me to do?" Fiyero asked, slowly calming down.

"Come with me," Elphaba said, reaching her hand out towards Fiyero.

"Are you sure?" Fiyero asked.

"YERO, GET OVER HERE, NOW!" Elphaba shouted.

"No need to tell me twice!" Fiyero exclaimed, running up to Elphaba and gripping her hand.

Elphaba's breathing slowly returned to normal. "Thank you," she whispered, squeezing Fiyero's hand.

"Let's go have a baby," Fiyero smiled, squeezing back.

* * *

"Come on, Elphie! You can do it!" Galinda encouraged.

It had been an intense five hours. Sweat covered Elphaba's forehead and she was screaming for a full minute.

"Push, Elphaba!" Nessa said, squeezing the green girl's hand.

"We're almost there, Fae!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Elphaba hissed.

"You. I mean _you're_ almost there," Fiyero said, deflating a little.

"That's exactly what I thought you said!"

"Fiyero, just stop talking! Please!" the Queen begged.

"Fine."

"One more push, and – Elphie, you did it!" Galinda said, raising her voice so the green girl could hear her over the crying of their newborn child.

"Thank Lurline!" Elphaba said, sinking into the pillows.

Fiyero kissed Elphaba's forehead as the Queen cleaned off the baby.

"May I talk now?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, Yero!" Elphaba smiled.

"Good! Fae, I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm proud of you too, Yero my hero."

"Yero my hero… I like that!" Fiyero smiled proudly.

"I'm glad you approve," Elphaba grinned.

"Elphaba, Fiyero, let my introduce you to you new daughter," the Queen said, handing the baby wrapped in the bundle of blankets to Elphaba.

"She's so tiny!" Galinda observed.

"She's so cute!" Nessa cooed.

"Come on, you two. Let's give the new parents a chance to meet their daughter," the Queen said, ushering Nessa and Galinda out of the room.

"She looks healthy," Fiyero said when everyone was gone.

Elphaba smiled as she softly traced over her daughter's features. "What should we name her?" she asked.

"Whatever you want to name her."

"Dothia."

"What does that mean?"

"It's Munchkin for 'blessed and healthy gift'."

"I love it. And I love you," Fiyero said, gently wrapping his arms around Elphaba. "Hi, Dottie," he whispered softly.

Fiyero looked up at his wife and saw that she had already fallen asleep.

"Fresh dreams, Fae," Fiyero smiled as he gently took Dottie from her arms and placed her in the crib next to the bed.

And thus begins Elphaba and Fiyero's adventures in parenting.

* * *

**I originally wanted to name their daughter Dot, but Dot sounds like a cute nickname, so it eventually evolved into Dothia, because I had mixed feelings about naming their daughter Dorothy. There's nothing wrong with the name Dorothy, she just… you know… tried to kill Elphaba via water. You see that review box? TYPE IN IT! Please! Reviews make me happy. And a happy authoress equals longer chapters! Thank you and I shall end my rant here. Don't forget to review! Please!**


	3. Oh No!

**TheWickedrae: I never said that she was annoying! I just said that she tried to kill Elphaba via water! LOL! Thanks for all of your funny reviews!**

**Preciousat: Thanks! I tried to keep it rated K+! I'm glad you love this "stoeewwie"!**

* * *

Dottie was crying in the middle of the night… again. Elphaba slowly opened her eyes. She heard the sound of Fiyero's soft snoring. She smiled at knowing that Dottie's crying didn't wake her husband up.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked, turning over.

So much for not waking him up.

"I'll get Dottie," Elphaba said, pushing the covers from her body and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"No, Fae. I'll go. You need your rest." Fiyero said, getting up and pushing his wife back down.

"Yero," Elphaba sighed. "I'll be fine."

"A-Alright."

Elphaba kissed his nose and made her way to the nursery. Following the sound of Dottie's crying, she soon found her crib.

"Hey, Dottie," Elphaba cooed, picking up her eight month old baby. Dottie's crying died down to a small whimper when she realized that her mother was holding her.

"You were just lonely, weren't you?" Elphaba smiled, rubbing circles on Dottie's back.

Dottie continued to whimper.

"Shh," Elphaba soothed. "What's wrong?"

Dottie moaned.

"You just ate," Elphaba said, continuing to rock her daughter. Elphaba gently traced her daughter's features and felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"Yero!" Elphaba called, panicking.

"What? What is it?" Fiyero said, running into the nursery.

"Dottie is burning up!" Elphaba cried, handing Dottie to Fiyero.

Fiyero felt her forehead and she was warm. Very warm. Dottie began to cry again.

"What do we do?" Elphaba asked, tears in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay," Fiyero said quietly, running into the other room. The doctor was summoned and he arrived quickly to examine Dottie.

After handing his daughter over to the doctor, Fiyero went back to the nursery and found Elphaba kneeling on the floor, her arms wrapped around her slender waist, sobbing.

"Shh, Fae. It's okay," Fiyero said, slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"It's my fault. She's sick and it's my fault. I knew that this was a bad idea!" Elphaba cried.

"Fae, they're a possibility that Dottie just has a cold. That doesn't mean she's going to die."

Elphaba slowly began to calm down. "You're right."

"Here," Fiyero said, pulling her onto his lap. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"Your Majesties?" the doctor asked knocking on the door.

Elphaba jumped up and ran to open the door. "How is she?" she asked as soon as the door opened.

"Miss Dottie is fine. She just has a little cold. Everything is going to be fine as long as she drinks one teaspoon of this medicine twice a day for two weeks," the doctor said, handing Fiyero the bottle.

"Thank you so much for coming," Fiyero said, showing the doctor to the door.

Elphaba walked into the room where the doctor was examine Dottie. She gently patted the bed and felt Dottie's little hand.

"You're going to be alright," Elphaba whispered, tears of joy filling her eyes. She carefully lifted Dottie into her arms and held her close. Dottie began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. A low moan escaped her lips.

Elphaba slowly walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. She quietly hummed a lullaby to Dottie.

"_All those days, watching from the windows. All those years, outside looking in. All that time, never even knowing. Just how blind I've been,"_ she sang softly.

_"Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's oh so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be."_

_"And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted_," Fiyero sang, entering the room._ "And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new."_

Elphaba smiled before standing up and singing in unison with her husband. "_And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different. Now that I see you."_

"She's asleep," Fiyero said, gently taking Dottie from Elphaba's arms and placing her back in her crib.

"I'm glad she going to be okay," Elphaba smiled.

Fiyero walked up to her and took her hand.

"_And at last I see the light," _they sang.

_"And it's like the fog is lifted," _Fiyero sang.

_"And at last I see the light," _Elphaba and Fiyero smiled.

_"And it's like the sky is new," Elphaba whispered._

_"And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you. Now that I see you!" _they sang together, doing a graceful waltz around the room.

"I love you," Elphaba whispered, leaning on Fiyero's shoulder.

"I love you, too," Fiyero said, locking Elphaba in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Dottie, now one year old, was sitting at her mother's feet, playing with her teddy bear. Elphaba was taking a nap on the couch, cuddling against Fiyero. A tugging feeling at her dress woke her up.

"Dottie?" Elphaba asked, opening her eyes.

The tugging feeling continued, followed by a high-pitched squeal.

"Okay, okay!" Elphaba said, quickly picking Dottie up.

"What?" Fiyero asked, wondering why he and Elphaba weren't cuddling anymore.

"I'm sorry. Dottie just wants some attention."

Fiyero looked at his daughter, who had three of her fingers planted firmly in her mouth. She looked very confortable leaning against her mother's shoulder.

"I'm going upstairs with Dottie," Elphaba announced as she stood up and started to walk away.

"What about our cuddle time?" Fiyero pouted.

"Oh, Yero," Elphaba smirked.

Dottie tilted her head to the side, wondering why her father had his lower lip sticking out. She wiggled out of her mother's arms. Elphaba, surprised by Dottie's sudden change of mind, set her down on the floor. Dottie wobbled her way back to her father. She reached her arms out to him and Fiyero quickly scooped her into his arms.

"We can all cuddle together," Fiyero suggested, not about to give up Elphaba.

"Great idea!" Elphaba smiled, taking Fiyero's free arm as they all walked up the stairs together.

* * *

Another storm raged through the Vinkus. Elphaba was wrapped in Fiyero's tight and protective embrace. She shuddered a few times when she heard the thunder, but she knew that Fiyero was there, so everything was alright.

Dottie ran into her parent's room. The two-year-old was terrified of the storm. She spotted her parents and ran to their bed. She crawled under the covers from the foot of the bed, and squeezed her way in between her mother and father.

"Wha-?" Elphaba asked, turning over.

"Dottie," Fiyero complained sleepily.

"No storm," Dottie whispered, cringing as the lighting lit up the room.

Elphaba sympathetically lifted Dottie into her lap and slowly began to rock her back and forth. "It's okay. It's just a storm. Don't be afraid. It will be over soon.

"Look who's talking," Fiyero mused.

"Shut up, Yero!" Elphaba quietly hissed. Elphaba's expression softened as she addressed Dottie again. "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

Dottie nodded her head and she tightened her grip on her mother.

"Fae," Fiyero whined. "We were having cuddle time."

"Yero," Elphaba said, mocking her husband. "You need to learn how to share."

"But –"

"It's just for tonight. We can't leave her alone with the storm."

"Would your father do that to you?"

"Well…" Elphaba thought for a moment. "That was different."

"How so?"

Dottie yelped as another flash of lightening lit up the night sky.

"Dottie is afraid of the thunder and lightning."

"And?" Fiyero asked, not picking up.

"I was only afraid of the thunder," Elphaba smirked, knowing that she had won.

"Fine," Fiyero pouted.

"Good boy," Elphaba teased, patting Fiyero affectionately on the head.

* * *

**Song Used:**

**"I See the Light" from Tangled**


	4. Attacked

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I am happy! I am very happy now!**

* * *

"Elphaba, this letter arrived today," Fiyero said, coming into the living room.

Elphaba, who was sitting on the floor with Dottie, looked up. "What does it say?"

"It's from your father," Fiyero said, opening the letter. "Actually, it's from Colin."

"Yero, what does it say?" Elphaba asked as Dottie climbed into her lap.

"Your father wishes for us to move into the Emerald City Palace."

"Move?" Elphaba asked.

"Move?" Dottie repeated, tilting her head to the side.

"Fiyero, we can't just –"

"Move!" Dottie exclaimed, tugging at her mother's arm. "Move! Move! Move!"

"Dottie wants to move," Fiyero smiled.

"Move!" Dottie yelled, jumping up and down.

"Well, I…" Elphaba started.

"Please?" Fiyero pouted.

"Dottie will have to start school soon."

"She can start school in the Emerald City."

"But –"

"Fae," Fiyero whined. "Please?"

"Alright," Elphaba gave in.

"YES!" Fiyero exclaimed, picking Dottie up and spinning her around in the air. "We're moving!"

"Move!" Dottie smiled, clapping her hands together.

"You're welcome, you two," Elphaba smirked, rising to her feet.

"Thank you, Fae," Fiyero said, kissing her nose.

"I suppose you want to pack and leave as soon as possible," Elphaba sighed.

"Yes!" Dottie giggled.

"That would be nice," Fiyero said, taking Elphaba's hand and leading her upstairs.

* * *

The Tigelaars were finally packed and off to the Emerald City later that week. Elphaba leaned her hand against Fiyero's shoulder, while Dottie took a nap in her mother's lap.

"Aren't you excited?" Fiyero asked, looking down at Elphaba.

"I suppose," Elphaba said, sitting up. "But I want to know what's going on. I mean, why would my father want us to move back?"

"Maybe he misses you."

"Maybe. Or maybe he's sick or something. He is getting older and his health isn't what is used to be."

"Fae, I'm sure your father is fine," Fiyero said, kissing her forehead.

"You don't know that."

"Elphaba," Fiyero whispered. "Why must you always think like that?"

"Think like what?"

"Always think of everything bad that could happen. You did that before Dottie was born, and you're doing it now."

"I'm sorry. I just worry a lot."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Yero my hero," Elphaba smiled, leaning against Fiyero's shoulder and going back to sleep.

* * *

"Welcome back!" the Wizard smiled as the carriage door opened and Elphaba, Fiyero and Dottie stepped out.

"Grandpa!" Dottie said, running to her grandfather.

"Hello, little one!" the Wizard smiled, picking up his three-year old granddaughter and hugging her.

"Hello Papa," Elphaba said, hugging her father.

"Hello Elphaba. Fiyero, have you been taking care of my precious little flower."

"Papa!" Elphaba blushed.

"It's nice to see you too, Dad," Fiyero said, pretending to be offended.

"I'm kidding! I know you have been taking wonderful care of Elphaba and Dottie," the Wizard smiled.

"I have. Thank you," Fiyero said, walking inside.

"Are you feeling alright, Papa?" Elphaba asked, taking her daughter from the Wizard.

"Of course, my dear. I have never felt better."

"You're not sick or anything?"

"No. Why?"

"You wanted us to move in. I thought you were sick."

"As you can see, Elphaba has been ever-so-optimistic this entire time," Fiyero joked.

"Well?" Elphaba asked, setting Dottie down on the floor.

"Well what?" the Wizard questioned.

"Is something wrong?"

The Wizard looked from Fiyero, to Elphaba, to little Dottie.

"Papa?" Elphaba asked, wondering why her father wasn't answering her question.

Elphaba felt her father gently take her hand and squeeze it. It made her worry even more.

"Come with me," the Wizard said, leading her into the dinning room. Fiyero and Dottie followed.

"What's going on?" Elphaba asked, sitting down on the couch next to her father.

"There is a threat against us," the Wizard said.

"A threat?" Fiyero repeated.

The Wizard nodded. "Yes, a threat. I thought it would be safer if the three of you stayed here until we sort out this whole mess."

"What type of threat?" Elphaba asked.

_What type of threat do you think?_ Fiyero thought. _Your father wants us to live with him in the palace!_

"It's nothing we need to worry about right now," the Wizard said, seeing the fear in his daughter's eyes. "I just wanted to take the necessary precautions to make sure that nothing happens."

Elphaba nodded. "I understand."

The Wizard wrapped his arms around Elphaba, pulling her into an embrace. "Don't worry, pet. Everything will be fine."

* * *

It had been a week after Elphaba, Fiyero and Dottie moved into the palace. All of the servants and staff immediately fell in love with Dottie. She was a spitting image of her mother. She was very shy, though. They would always see her clinging to her mother's skirt, or in her mother's arms.

"She's getting rather clingy," Elphaba said one evening. She tried to set Dottie down, but Dottie screamed, forcing Elphaba to pick her up again.

"It's okay, Elphaba. She just loves the attention you give her and she doesn't want to be alone," Fiyero smiled.

"Was I ever this clingy?" Elphaba asked her father.

The Wizard shook his head. "No, you were always the adventurous type. You would always want to go outside, especially to the stables when –"

"Papa, we don't need a flashback story," Elphaba sighed.

"Shh, Fae, I wanna hear this story!" Fiyero said, clinging to the Wizard's every word.

"Especially when you thought no one was looking," the Wizard smiled, enjoying embarrassing his daughter. "You would always love to go to the stables to ride."

"I remember," Elphaba said, cracking a smile.

Dottie yawned as she snuggled closer to her mother.

"I'll put Dottie to bed," Elphaba said, getting up and walking up the stairs.

"There," Elphaba said as she tucked Dottie into her bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

Elphaba started to walk out when a small cry stopped her.

"Mommy!"

Elphaba turned around and walked back to her daughter's bed. As soon as she sat down, Dottie wrapped her arms around her mother. "No!" Dottie wailed.

"Sweetie, it's time for bed. You need to get your rest," Elphaba whispered.

"Stay with me!" Dottie begged. "Please!"

Elphaba slowly shook her head. "You're a big girl now. Big girls sleep in their own rooms and in their own beds."

"Mommy!" Dottie yelled as she was pried away from her mother. "Mommy! MOMMY!"

Elphaba bit her lip as she closed the door behind her. She could hear the sheets rustling, Dottie getting out of bed. A few seconds later, she heard Dottie jump and claw at the door, trying to reach the doorknob.

"Mommy, come back! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Dottie cried.

"Is everything alright?" Fiyero asked, approaching the green woman. He, too, heard the cries of their daughter.

"I feel like such a horrible mother," Elphaba whispered as Fiyero hugged her.

"Fae, you're a wonderful mother."

"Dottie's in there begging for me to come back. But I can't."

"It's okay. Dottie is just going through a phase. Everything will be alright."

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" Elphaba said, gently pulling out of Fiyero's embrace.

"Because it's true," Fiyero said, pulling her back.

"MOMMY!" Dottie screeched, banging on the door.

Elphaba heard her jumping up and down, desperately trying to reach the doorknob. Elphaba turned around to open the door, but Fiyero stopped her.

"Don't," he said.

"Fiyero, I can't just –"

"She's going to be alright."

"She needs me. She needs both of us. You heard what my father said. Something could happen. What if something happens to Dottie and we're not there to protect her? She could be kidnapped!"

"Fae," Fiyero said, stopping his wife's rant with a kiss. "That's not going to happen."

Elphaba, tired of arguing, relaxed and slowly nodded. "Alright," she whispered.

Slowly, but surely, Dottie's crying and banging died down. Once they fully stopped, Fiyero went inside, picked Dottie up and placed her back in bed.

"Sweet dreams, my precious flower," Fiyero whispered, kissing Dottie's little nose.

* * *

Much to Elphaba relief, Dottie was perfectly fine when Elphaba went to wake Dottie up the next morning.

"Mommy!" Dottie said, happily jumping out of bed to greet her mother.

"Good morning, Dottie," Elphaba smiled, kneeling as he daughter ran into her arms. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Uh-ha!" Dottie nodded.

"That's good," Elphaba said, kissing her cheek.

The rest of the year past quickly. Dottie, now four, was sitting at the breakfast table with her mother, father, grandfather and Colin. The sound of yelling and loud footsteps drew everyone from their breakfast.

"What is that?" Elphaba asked, looking up.

Fiyero went to look out the window. "Who are they?"

Colin and the Wizard stepped up behind them. "The activists," the Wizard muttered.

"Who?" Elphaba asked.

"Come on!" Colin said, grabbing Elphaba's arm.

"Dottie!" Elphaba called, reaching for her daughter.

Dottie, sensing that something was wrong, jumped out of her seat and ran to her mother. Elphaba lifted her from the ground and gripped Colin's arm as he, the Wizard and Fiyero ran.

* * *

"We're almost there," Colin said, leading Elphaba through a dark, muggy tunnel.

"Where are we?" Elphaba asked, tightening her grip around her daughter's small waist.

"Beneath the Emerald City, in the caves that only we know about," Colin answered.

"Where are we going? And who are the activists?" Fiyero questioned.

"A group who want to overthrow the government, meaning me," the Wizard answered. "That's why I wanted you and Fiyero here," he said to Elphaba. "So you could be protected in case they tried to launch an attack on you."

"But where are we going?" Fiyero asked again.

"To the boarder between the Badlands and Oz," Colin said. "We just needed to get out of there as soon as possible."

They soon emerged out of the tunnels and found themselves standing before a large cottage.

"We made it to the outskirts of Oz. Hopefully, no one will find us here," the Wizard said, taking Dottie from Elphaba and walking towards the cottage.

Elphaba coughed as she gasped for air. She never ran faster in her life.

"Fae!" Fiyero said, catching Elphaba as she collapsed.

"I'm fine, Yero," Elphaba said, catching her breath.

"Here," Fiyero said, helping Elphaba to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he led her to the cottage.

"How long will we have to stay here?" Elphaba asked, sitting down on the couch next to her husband. Dottie ran to her mother and climbed onto her lap.

"I don't know," Colin muttered. "I just hope this clears up on its own, because it's no longer safe for all of us in the Emerald City."

Elphaba slowly nodded.

"It's gonna be okay, Mommy," Dottie said, snuggling up against her mother.

"Thank you, baby. It will," Elphaba smiled.

* * *

The next night, Elphaba, Fiyero, Colin and the Wizard were sleeping peacefully, when a scream from Dottie's room woke them up.

"Dottie," Elphaba whispered, jumping out of bed.

Fiyero followed her out the door. When they came to Dottie's room, Fiyero saw a hooded figure, holding their daughter.

"Mommy! Help!" Dottie screamed before the hooded figure clasped his gloved hand against her mouth.

"Dottie!" Elphaba screamed, running towards the sound of her daughter's screaming.

Fiyero pulled her back. "Fae," he warned.

"Yero, let me go!" Elphaba protested, struggling against her husband's tight grip. The figure and Dottie left through the window.

"DOTTIE!" Elphaba screamed, hoping to hear her daughter call back to her. But Dottie didn't respond.

"Fae," Fiyero said, pulling Elphaba into the biggest hug possible.

"Dottie," Elphaba muttered over and over.

"What happened?" the Wizard asked, running into the room.

"They kidnapped Dottie," Fiyero muttered.

Elphaba began to sob.

"Fabala," the Wizard said, placing his hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "We will find Dottie. I promise,"

"Dottie," Elphaba whispered, silently praying that her daughter would be alright.

* * *

***Hides from virtual tomatoes* It will get better! I promise!**


End file.
